This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Electric vehicles are vehicles that include electric traction motors that are powered by a battery pack, and which may further include an auxiliary power unit (APU) such as an internal combustion engine. Such vehicles are driven by the electric traction motor. In vehicles that include an APU, the APU may also be used to drive the vehicle, or may be used solely to generate electricity (e.g. by driving a generator) that is used to power the electric traction motor, or some combination of both.
Thermal systems in such vehicles may include a coolant system and a refrigerant system. The coolant system may be used to circulate coolant to the electric traction motor to keep the motor and related components sufficiently cool. The refrigerant system may be used to cool the vehicle cabin, and in some cases may further be used to cool the battery pack and related components.
It is beneficial to ensure that the various components in the vehicle receive sufficient cooling.